


Broken Paths

by xshiirotas



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Memory Loss, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slight Lawless/Licht
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshiirotas/pseuds/xshiirotas
Summary: He ‘loved’ him. Despite everything, he loved Mahiru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something for this fandom so, there might be a bunch of mistakes (plot wise and such) and slight ooc, at some point. My knowledge regarding servamps/eves is not exactly the best so my apologies if the end doesn’t make sense.
> 
> I wrote this a week ago, i think (just added few lines to make it longer). A friend and I were talking about angsty scenarios involving memory loss and this is the result. Is not exactly memory loss but hey, I tried! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy my 10 mins writing!~

He should’ve known. _from the moment they met_.. he should’ve known that sooner or later, _**he’d regret it**_. 

Someone like him was not supposed to be part of a world covered by light. He didn’t belonged there but, he wanted to believe - _just for a second_ \- that, maybe, _just maybe_ , there was a place there for him. 

Kuro wanted to believe.. _ **no**_ , he didn’t wanted to but _he tried_. He tried, for once, to see something less darker.. not for himself but for someone else’s sake, **_for Mahiru_**. 

_‘How bad could it be? Is not like believe in something would kill him, right?’_

_**it was stupid.**_  He knew it was but, still.. he hold onto such a thing cause he wasn’t ready to let him go. **_He ‘loved’ him._** Despite everything, he loved Mahiru. 

And it wasn’t right. The voices inside his head told him over a over, how wrong it was that he felt attracted to a creature with a beating heart. Someone like him shouldn’t be allowed to have that sort of feeling for a human being but, _he couldn’t help it._

Mahiru was the first person who truly cared about him. The only one who showed some kind of concern regarding his well being. To think that after all those years alone, someone would cared enough about him to break the walls and set him free.. it may have been a miracle - if not - _**a dream**_. 

 _‘But dreams are just dreams. Once you open your eyes, he’ll be gone’_  

He thought that, after so long, the curse was broken. That a bright future was ahead of him but, _he was wrong_. Good things came with a price and Kuro, being blinded by the light in front of him, decided to ignore it. 

 _‘Everything will be fine. No matter what happens, I’ll keep him safe’_ — he said in a bad attempt to believe his own words.

But it wasn’t so easy, _ **it never was**_. Sooner then later, the guilt started to eat him alive. It kept him awake at night, almost shaking in fear after every nightmare. it won’t let him sleep, _that **‘mo**_ ** _nster’_**. 

When he thought he could handle it, it only got worse. Say that he was strong enough, it was only wishful thinking. He could barely protect himself from what was haunting him, there was no way he’d be able to keep Mahiru safe. Even if that was what he wanted from the start, it was too late to turned back time now. 

He was at the verge of losing his sanity and the mere thought of killing the person right in front of him, scared him. And he knew, more than anyone else, that he would never forgive himself if he ever hurt _his eve_.

So, as selfish as a demon could be, he broke the chain that kept them both tied together. 

It was simple, it was easy. It wouldn’t hurt at all. Once he woke up, everything would be the way it was before they met. He would be safe, he wouldn’t feel like something was missing. _It would be okay_. 

As for him, what remained of his heart shattered everytime they crossed paths but their eyes never met.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still insecure about my own writing but, I'm trying my best to get back at it. I've been in love with this pairing for a while and the urge to at least type two lines about them was the little push I needed. Also kudos to a certain friend who encouraged me to post this on tumblr last night :)
> 
> Thanks a bunch for reading! Hope y'all have a nice day~ 
> 
> Tumblr: http://xfrozentiime.tumblr.com/


End file.
